


Sweetness

by enemy_xands



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Kissing, Plot What Plot, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Vignette, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline can't deal with the Princess now (set after Mortal Folly/Mortal Recoil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, contains spoilers for the 30 minute special ep Mortal Folly/Mortal Recoil. Like, literally in the first two lines. If you haven't seen it yet & don't want to be spoiled STOP NOW (although it admittedly makes zero sense without the context of the episode).
> 
> Anyway, surprisingly I ship PB/Finn more than I would ship Marceline/PB as anything but borderline frenemies because the dynamic is funny to me. I wrote this as some stress relief after final exams, and who doesn't love goofy randomly awkward scenarios? Messed with the timeline & characterization a little to fit my ultra-contrived plot scenario, lulz.

Marceline stared blankly as Princess Bubblegum finished up her tale of woe and mortal error.

“So… you died, came back possessed, died again, and came back as… a thirteen year old?”

“That’s the gist, yes,” the wee Princess said sweetly.

 _Well isn’t that just convenient?_ was the cynical thought in Marceline’s head.

They were sitting in Princess Bubblegum’s bed chambers, currently outfitted to suit a young child’s fancy; a few stuffed bears and rainicorns dotted the floor now, and there was much smaller bedroom furniture than Marceline remembered.

“But… you can’t be thirteen. Just because your body got shorter doesn’t mean you de-aged!” Marceline suddenly blurted out in anger, and she couldn’t fathom why. For her part, the mini Princess Bubblegum shrugged in her too-big poofy pink dress. She looked like a cupcake.

Being over at thousand years old in the Land of Ooo (and, perhaps, being a vampire) made you used to a lot of things, but for a minute Marceline struggled. Everything actually made perfect sense as they were, but she didn’t really care about the Lich King and his wanton destruction; why would she?

It was just the sight on the bed before her that staggered her. Marceline had known Princess Bubblegum a long time, long enough to finally—begrudgingly—consider themselves on an antagonist friendly level. They had swapped photos before and grimaced and awed at the awkwardness of childhood. But what sat before her was a regal vision already far beyond her years, capable, competent and…

… and _so adorable_. Marceline’s obsession with cuteness was a dark secret of hers, even if it wasn’t actually so secret. Her brain slowly liquefied as she watched the Princess go on about some courtly events with big eyes and pinkish cheeks, her regal voice a few tones higher. She reclined on the bed and it felt as if the perpetual serenity that surrounded the Princess had transferred via osmosis to herself, because suddenly everything was hazy and sweet.

“…Marceline?” Princess Bubblegum’s vaguely irritated voice broke through Marceline’s zen and she startled. “You weren’t listening, were you?” It was hardly a question.

Marceline rolled over onto her back noncommittally. “Huh…”

“You talk about something then.”

Marceline sighed, puffing her cheeks out. “I’m thirsty and my back hurts when I lay like this.”

Princess Bubblegum barely repressed a giggle. “Well don’t lay like that! And I’ll get us something to drink.”

She clapped her hands and a few moments later, Peppermint Butler appeared with a tray and two teacups filled with red liquid. Marceline shuddered at the sight of Peppermint Butler—he always gave her the willies, which was impressive. When he left, Princess Bubblegum passed Marceline a cup, and she took a tentative taste. Cherry punch. Good call. Marceline slurped the color, leaving behind a colorless, syrupy liquid.

After a while, the Princess sighed heavily. Marceline stopped and peeked up through her bangs. The small lips were beginning to pout and they were stained red by the punch. Marceline wanted to look away, but soft munching drew her attention back. As it turns out—of course—the cups are edible, and the Princess had taken to eating hers absentmindedly. The way the red was beginning to drip and the pink and white chips stuck to her lips—

The kiss happened before Princess Bubblegum had even noticed Marceline moving in. Their lips pressed together were periodically interrupted by Marceline’s questing tongue licking away the sticky sweetness on her lips. Finally, Marceline pulled away, revealing a faint blush across her face.

“I… um… it’s not like that,” she stuttered. “You’re just so… cute! I couldn’t help it!”

Princess Bubblegum remained highly skeptical of that entire sentence, and frankly disturbed if this spontaneity was going to be a regular thing. She frowned and wiped her mouth delicately. “Well… just don’t do that again,” she muttered.

Marceline nodded stiffly and rose from the bed as if pulled by strings. She made quick strides to the large window and hovered outside it for a moment, trying to figure out what was left to say.

“Um… see you ‘round, Bonnibel.”

She didn’t wait for an answer, floating off before anymore words could be said and anymore awkwardness could ensue. Princess Bubblegum stared blankly at the remains of her teacup for a long moment before raising up to shut her window against the cool breeze.


End file.
